Red Maple leaf
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: F.A.C.E family fic! Canada is sick of being alone and tries to stand up for himself. Does it work? Does he go crazy? Or does he continue to wallow in sadness?


Red maple leaf

_A/N: I'm sorry for deleting some of my Canada stories here is another one to replace them._

_IT CONTAINS 2P'S! YAY! Quite difficult to write; I had to do alooooooooooootttttttttttttttttt of research on them and there probably still OOC. Oh well (u_u)._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: YAY I DON'T OWN HETALIA! Wait, that's not a good thing._

_Edit: I changed the name because it sounded more like a story for England and America during the revolution._

* * *

><p>Canada sat there watching the meeting go on before him.<p>

The chaos was everywhere (as usual.)

But all his concentration was on America, France and England.

His _Family_ you could say.

They were all fighting amongst each other; England was fighting France while Scolding America, France made fun of England calling him the famous name of 'Black sheep of Europe' and America was...being America.

Canada wanted to go over to his family and talk to them; but really what was the point?

They would probably look at him funny and ask who he is.

_'Damn America; this was all his fault! If he didn't exist then I would.'_

Snap.

Canada looked down at the pen he had been holding and noticed how the red ink was coming out the pen and had seeped onto his presentation on the environment (Not that anyone would hear it anyway.)

He looked at America and his blood boiled; he was tired of pretending to not care that people brushed him off as Invisible or thought he was his brother, he was going to make a stand.

He walked over to England and tapped him on the shoulder; England looked round mid-sentance "AH TWO AMERICA'S!" He screamed and hid behind the Frenchman who 'honhonhon'ed as England hid.

America laughed at England but grip Canada's shoulder tightly "So where did you come from clone?" His eyes glinting dangerously through Texas*.

Canada was about to do it, he was finally going to tell him off! "I-I'm Actually Canada not America," he said softly "I-I'm your brother remember?"

And he failed yet again.

America looked at him blankly for a second before his eyes lit up "OH CANADA! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY BRO!" He shouted removing the tight grip and slinging the arm over his shoulders instead.

Canada sighed but smiled, even if it hurt him he would still smile.

France saw the hurt look in the small Canadians violet eyes "Mathieu are you alright?" He asked.

Canada surprised by the questioned stuttered uncontrollably "U-Um Y-ea I-I'm fine!" He said smiling a bit wider.

France gave him a sceptical look but said nothing else "HEY BRO LET'S GO TO MC'D's!" America shouted.

Canada shook his head "N-No thanks, I don't like greasy foods." He whispered.

America looked at him "C'MON EVERYONE'S GOT TO LIKE MCDONALD'S!" He said; reaching into his pocket, "NOW WHERE DID I PUT- AHA!" He pulled out a burger that seemed clean enough and fresh "C'MON MATTY TRY IT!" He said shoving it into his face "YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!"

Canada was starting to get agitated by his constant prying "America I said n-"

His vision and sentence was cut off with a object which he assumed was a burger because of the grease that leaked into his mouth and it had the smell of one "SORRY MATTY!" He laughed, not really sorry.

Canada had had enough. He flung the burger off his face and gripped Americas neck "SHUT. THE FUCK. UP!" He said squeezing his neck tighter "DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW ANNOYING YOU ARE TO EVERYONE?! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO AMAZING~ WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE NOT!" He screamed into the superheroes face.

"M-Matty-" he started.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING 'MATTY' ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOU?! DO YOU FUCKING KNOW?! OF COURSE YOU DON'T! YOU'RE TO BUSY SCREAMING HOW 'AMAZING' YOU ARE TO CARE!"

His face had turned a brilliant shade of red that could rival Romano's tomatoes anytime, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY BIRTHDAY'S I'VE BEEN BY MYSELF BECAUSE YOU OVER SHADOW ME! EVERYONE BEATS ME UP BECAUSE THEY THINK I'M YOU AND WHEN THEY DON'T MISTAKE ME FOR YOUR HAMBURGER EATING ASS THEY CAN'T SEE ME! AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

He pulled his arm back and flung him across the room; America slammed against the wall "NOW GO FUCKING DIE IN A HOLE YOU ASS!" He pulled out a gun and shot at America hitting the spot between his eyes. The superhero slid down the wall, leaving a red trail of blood behind.

Canada panted at how much energy he just used. Turning round he stared at everyone's wide eyes, he just gave a sadistic Grin "Awwww you scared of me now?" His grin fell and was replaced with a grimace "Bunch of Wusses."

Walking over to his twin brothers body he put his fingers where the bullet hole was "Get up," he shoved his fingers in elixing a gasp from the people behind him "Stop pretending your dead." And with a quick flick of his wrist the bullet came out.

The younger eyes fluttered open; Canada, unsatisfied on how slow he was being he slammed a foot in his stomach automatically waking up the nation. America sputtered and coughed and gulped for air as he looked at the blond haired boy that stood above him "Don't ever come near me again or next time I'll make sure you stay dead." Canada said; and with that he walked out flipping the finger on his way.

Time Skip~

Canada stepped into his house shaking off the snow that littered his small body. He took off his shoes and heavy jacket; shivering as the heat hit his cold skin; taking off his gloves he stared at the skin that now burned as the blood and heat started to circulate in them again.

Canada walked into his living room "I knew the gun would come in handy today," he said smiling "It was fun watching him fall limp to the floor, just like all those other people." Canada's smile widened as he started to climbed up his mahogany stairs.

He now stood in front of a pair of brown doors with maple leaves carved into them; the doors reached the white ceiling that had roses carved (He was French.) The thought made his anger rise even further.

He grabbed the golden handles and slammed the doors opened with a 'thunk' to reveal that the whole room containing hoodies, tops, jeans, trainers and suits.

Except for one corner in the back right corner of the room; he never usualy entered that spaced because it contained all his weapons, leather jackets and gloves also his combat boots (After Prussia became his friend he ended up stealing quite a few pairs.)

He looked at all his choices and decided to wear his leather gloves that were studded at the knuckles, A pair of combat boots that reached his knees, his black skinny jeans that were ripped and a longer sleeved top that was also ripped in several places.

He picked up a leather jacket that had worn out after several years and his favourite weapon; the black and white, steel hockey stick. With a sickening smirk he walked out the room (Not forgetting to pick up a couple of more guns just in case) and pulled out the phone in his pocket and clicked a number he hadn't seen in years.

A couple of rings went by "WHO THE HELLS CALLING?!" The screaming and the groan coming afterwords easily indicated that the person on the other side just woke up with a hangover.

"Hi Matt."

"Mathew? Is that you dude?!" He could hear the slight tinge of excitement in his voice and that sentence had seemed to wake him up as well.

"Yea, it's me How ya been?" The Canadian leaned against the balcony that stopped him from falling from the second floor on his four story house.

"Great! Allan is still his cocky, sarcastic self." There was a sigh on the other end "It got him in trouble last night."

"Oh?" Canada turned round his back now facing the balcony and he looked up to the starry sky above him.

"Yea...he flirted with a mob bosses wife last night. Lets just say he ended up dying as well, we all helped him, I think Oliver took the body and made a cake out of it."

Canada laughed "Really now? I'd never expect that," the sarcasm in his voice was undeniably noticeable.

"Yea," Matt laughed as well "But Y'know you get used to this shit after awhile, Y'know him being my father after all."

Those words stung Canada's heart; Father... How long has it been since he really had one? A sob ripped out his throat though he quickly forced it back down "Matthew? You alright?"

Canada tried scrubbing away the tears but new ones keep filling there place; letting out another choked sob he landed on his knees crying "Matthew you alright?! They fucking done it again didn't they?! Didn't they?! Matthew fucking answer me!"

"Y-yes," he cried into the phone.

"That's it I'm coming over! I'll get Allan and-"

"NO DON'T!" He shouted into the phone. The other end of the phone went silent; "I m-mean please don't, it wouldn't matter anyway no one cares about me and I don't want you to see me in this state or the state I will be in."

"Matthew, I'm getting Allan and the others, refrain from killing yourself for at least 5 minutes."

Canada thought for a moment "Well...just for 5 minutes if your longer than that I swear I'll jump from this balcony."

There was a sigh of relief on the other side of the phone "I'll be there in 5, no longer, see you Matty." The line went dead.

More tears started falling from the blonds face _'Matty, Matty, that damn name!'_

*5 Minutes later*

Canada looked at his phone _'10 minutes...'_ Yes he decided to give him a extra 5, but it seems it was pointless _'I was right no one does care.'_

Looking beneath his dangling feet to the ground below he grimaced and looked at the stars one more time "Googdbye."

He jumped.

The whole world seemed to run in slow motion after he jumped, the sound disappered; he watched everything move slowly, including himself. A bird flew past his face a humming bird to be exact; smiling as the world sped up and sound returned.

"MATTHEW!" Canada looked at the figures than ran towards him; coming back to his senses he realised what he was doing was stupid. Struggling now he realised it was the end.

Closing his eyes he waited for the sounding of his neck snapping or him being splatted across the ground.

But nothing happened.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Matt; Matt had caught him and he now sat in his arms bridle style "You Ass! Did you seriously think I wasn't going to come?!" He screamed.

Canada didn't know what to say but the tears that continued to trickle down his cheeks said other wise. Burying his face into his other half's flannel shirt he cried his back heaving and wracking with sobs "Lets get you inside." Matt said soothingly trying to not upset him even further.

Time Skip~

Matthew sat in his living room surrounded by his two player counter part and his Family's two player counter parts as well; they looked at him silently with frowns on their faces.

He shivered _'Since when did it get cold?' _He thought when a blanket was draped over his shoulders. He looked up to see his brothers counter part Allan "Your shaking like a leaf Matty."

Though he was being kind _that_ name coming out _his_ mouth made the Canadian flip. Pouncing on the American he started strangling him "DON'T FUCKING CALL ME MATTY YOU ASSHOLE OF A PERSON!"

He was pulled of Allan by the other three in the room "MATTHEW CALM THE FUCK DOWN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Canada put his head down as the others kept a hold of his arms "Damn brother of mine calls me that, I don't need to be reminded on how invisible I am."

The American stood up and rubbed his neck where the Canadians hands were previously. Walking over to Canada; he sat crossed legged in front of him. He was silent for a minute "Mat- I mean Canada, you know I'm nothing like that brother of yours. How does he get you so riled up? What happened to the Canada that didn't give a flying fuck about his brother?"

Canada kept his face facing down "He was lost a long time ago; along with all my other emotions." He replied depressed.

America sighed and looked up to his family 'Drop his arms' he mouthed to the trio. They did as he asked and steeped away from Matthew.

Allan sighed and ran a tanned hand through his hair "Canada, what am I going to do with you?" He leaned forward and hugged the blond nation.

Canada exploded into tears burying his face into his brothers neck crying. America felt anger rise inside of him "I'm going to freaking kill those assholes!" Allan said jumping to his feet.

"N-No," they looked at the boy "Please don't. I know they deserve it but-but I love them!" He shouted, crying his eyes out.

Oliver sighed and walked over to the smaller nation "What about we take you too America's house. Because I know my counter part, and Francios counter part will probably be at America's house." He gave a hand out to the Canadian.

Canada smiled and gladly took it and hoisted himself up "Y-Yeah thanks."

*Flashback*

**The small nation known as Canada walked down the street in a white robe and a pair of fluffy brown boots carrying a stick that had a red spotty handkerchief at the end holding his stuff, crying.**

**He had decided to leave home because France had abandoned him and England along with America never saw him; tears came heavier down his cold, tired, tear-stained face.**

**He felt someone hold him back from moving and a knife press against his neck "Your Canada aren't you?" The voice sounded exactly like his but a bit darker.**

**He nodded but didn't protest 'Maybe it would be better if I wasn't here It's not like I am already.'**

**"Why aren't you screaming for help you wimp?!"**

**"What's the point? No one sees me or hears me. Is there even a point to exist?"**

**The cold feeling was removed from his neck and his hand was clasped by the others. Having a look at the person he looked the exact same as him except he had longer hair and his eyes were a deeper purple almost a red.**

**He yanked his hand, grabbing his attention "Come along," Canada did as he said and stayed silent 'what is he planning?' "My name is Matt by the way, Matt Williams. I'm your other half."**

**Canada didn't make a noise but processed what he said.**

**They stopped in front of a mansion; the types you would see in movies. Canada looked at it in awe "Move it!" He shook his head and quickly followed his other self.**

**"Take your shoes off," Canada obeyed, Matt and stood in the hallway unsure what to do "Follow me I'll show you too my brother and parents."**

**To Canada, Matt's family was pretty much like his though they seemed to get along well "I WANT CAKE!" A red haired boy shouted. Canada looked at the boy. He had Red hair, a white robe and tanned skin and a pair of blood red eyes like his hair.**

**"SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BE THE CAKE!" A blond man said pointing a knife at the little boys general direction.**

**The blond man had a pink jumper on with a blue shirt on underneath and a pair of brown trousers on with a pair of loafers. His eyes were a mixture of pink and blue and his hair was a dirtier blond.**

**The boy grumbled and crossed his arms but went silent. Matt walked into the Kitchen with the small Canadian following "HEY DAD!"**

**The man turned round "WHA-" his question was cut off when he saw the smaller boy behind him "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!"**

**Canada looked surprised that he could see him "I brung him here, he didn't even protest when I was going to kill him."**

**The man with the knife looked confused and another man walked in with a purple shirt on and longer blond hair "What is all the shouting about?" He looked at the others blonds direction seeing the boy "Oh? Matt's other self? What is he doing here?"**

**"Matt brung him here and the boy didn't seem to care he was going to kill him."**

**The taller blond noticed the stick and smiled. He walked over to the boy and he didn't seem to move away from the man; he crouched in front of Canada, moving Matt "So tell me why were you running away?"**

**"What?" Matt looked at the small stick that was still in his hand.**

**Canada looked at the four pair of eyes that stared at him "W-Well I-I..." He wasn't to sure what to say "U-Um uhhhhh..."**

**"Spit it out already?!" The red haired boy shouted shaking the smaller shoulders and slapping him in the face.**

**Canada made no move to retaliate but instead felt a surge of confidence "I left because I was pretty much starving to death and neglected, the only reason I'm pretty much still alive is because of the fact that I'm a personification of a country."**

**The Frenchman's eyes narrowed along with everyone else's; feeling rejected and a bit self conscious he took a step back "W-Well it was nice meeting you but I need to find a place to stay."**

**Pulling the smaller into a hug "Y'know your welcome to stay here."**

**Canada turned round and looked at the Frenchman with hope "Really?"**

**The Frenchman smiled "Yea,"**

**Canada hugged the Frenchman "Thank you."**

**His petit shoulders shook as he cried silently; moving away he turned round to not let them see him crying. "Hey are you alright?" Matt asked.**

**Canada nodded his head and tried scrubbing his tears away "I'm sorry."**

**"Now why are you sorry?" The British accent was thick just like England's.**

**"B-Because I'm being a bother; I'm asking for shelter and now I'm crying. S-Sorry." He whispered.**

**"Stop apologising, we're not angry." Francois said.**

**Canada looked back at him "R-Really? I-I mean I'm asking a lot and-"**

**"Sheesh that British moron really did ignore you; your as quiet as ever." Oliver laughed.**

**Canada laughed a little as well "That's because I'm not usually heard; I think I've broke a record though the longest I've not even said a word is about a week or two."**

**The whole room went silent; Canada's smile wavered "I...said something wrong didn't I?"**

**"British Bastard," Oliver said crouching in front of him "Matt, Allan could you leave?"**

**"But-"**

**"Now Allan! Or I'll keep that promise, you will be a cake!"**

**The two kids sighed and walked out the room sadly.**

**When the two adults knew the two kids were out of ear shot they hugged him "That British bastard should be dead, but...we need to send you back."**

**Canada's smile fell "Oh, really." He pursed his lips together "I guess...it's for the best."**

**The two adults looked at each other "Maybe we could make a compromise with him? You could stay with us" Francois said.**

**Canada's eyes sparkled "You would do that?"**

**Oliver's eyes softened "Well you are technically my colony aren't you? Francois please get the car ready."**

**Time Skip~**

**Canada smiled and laughed with Allan and Matt; they were play fighting and it was fun. He had never really felt that emotion before.**

**But all too soon the car stopped in front of England's house. Oliver and Francois unbuckled their belts along with Canada; turning round in his seat Oliver gave a death glare to Allan and Matt "You kill each other in this car I'll drag you back from the dead with one of my spells and make you clean the car from bottom to top."**

**With a huff from the two kids, they glared at Oliver but did as he said.**

**Canada jumped out the car into the snow and ran to the house, chapping the door as Francois and Oliver appeared behind him.**

**Their was thumps on the stairs and the door slammed open to show a disheveled looking England. When he saw the small nation he collapsed to his knees and hugged him tightly "I-I'm sorry Canada, god you scared me. Please don't do that ever again."**

**Canada was a surprised that England remembered his name but he knew he had to leave him or otherwise he would be in constant pain "Arthur."**

**England looked up to see his 2p self. He glared at him "You took him didn't you?"**

**Oliver sighed "Always with the assumptions, actually your little Colony was running away and Matt just so happened to find him."**

**England looked confused at the little child "...Why?"**

**Canada averted his gaze not having enough courage to speak "Because you, you** **British Bastard, you neglected him and he had enough of living alone. Y'know you should be thanking us he could have frozen to death out in this weather." Francios shouted.**

**At that present time America decided to show up eyes blood shot from crying. But when he caught sight of Canada he tackled him to the snow covered ground "CANADA!" Hugging him tightly "I WAS SCARED YOU WEREN'T COMING BACK! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE AGAIN! I'm sorry for being anything less than a hero and brother."**

**Canada's feelings were starting to mix because of how nice they were acting but he knew they would soon forget about him. But he didn't want to leave America behind.**

**Francois noticed the look and whispered into Oliver's ear. He pulled back and looked at England "England, me and Oliver have suggested we take care of Matthew you get to see him on the weekends."**

**England looked at them; he was about to retort back when he saw the look in Canada's eyes maybe it was better for him to stay with them? England sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Damn it!" He stood up picking up America as well. Looking at the two in front of him "Take him. He'll probably have a better life with you."**

**The two looked at him in shock as a couple of tears fell from his eyes "Maybe I'm just not good enough?"**

**Hugging Canada he gave a sad smile "Here I was planning on giving this to you for your birthday but it doesn't seem I will see you then."**

**He put down Alfred and grabbed a poler bear that sat beside the door, it had a red ribbon round it's neck and it looked up at the Canadian boy "Who are you?" It asked.**

**Canada gave a sad smile and took the bear from him "I'll miss you Canada."**

**Canada put down the poler bear and hugged England "I'll miss you too Daddy."**

**England hugged Canada tighter but his grip was broke when his brother hugged him "M-Matty I-I'm sorry, I suck at being a brother but I love you so much, please come back one day."**

*End Flashback*

Canada let a small tear fall down his cheek, how could he have been so cruel? When he did return back home to England and Alfred they weren't to sure who he was, but when he told them they burst into tears and hugged the stuffing out of him.

But now they just kept forgetting him. That brought the fire back to his anger "-tthew? Matthew? Can you hear me?" He slammed his fist into whoever a face it was thinking it was America's.

Oliver who was trying to talk to him got sucker punched in the face and fell back into the chair, holding his nose as it started to blead "WHAT?!" Canada screamed, irritated from the thoughts that seemed to rush and run through his head.

"Woah! Canada whats wrong?!" Allan exclaimed, he leaned forward from his back seat and lay his head on Canada's shoulder "Why did you just hit Oliver?"

Canada's eyes widened and he returned to reality; he looked at the back of his hand that was smeared in blood and then slowly turned round, panic and fear creeping into him slowly. The site that he saw nearly made him wet himself if it wasn't for the fact that other people were in the car; Oliver sat dead on the seat like a zombie but slowly arose. He smiled wickedly as the blood trickled out his nose "So you want to play that game?" He cackled, "I wasn't in the mood for cheesecake, but if you insist." He laughed harder as he pulled out the knife in his back pocket.

In the next few seconds no one was sure what the hell happened; Canada straddled Oliver and had knocked the knife out his hand it zooming past Matt's head causing him to swerve and almost crash, Canada pressed his black and white steel hockey stick against Oliver's neck causing him to push his head back into the seat which was not a lot "That game does sound fun...but I already know who would win."

Oliver smirked as blood dribbled from the side of his mouth (being hit in the face with a steel hockey stick wasn't very pleasant; he needed to make Matt a cake later.) "Really? because I think I could win too." He quickly pulled a knife out of his jacket and was about to stab Canada if the car hadn't came to a sudden stop.

"We're here!" Matt turned round and looked at the scene behind him like nothing unusual was happening; Canada lay on top of Oliver, hockey stick still over his neck and choking him though it looked like Canada was purposely putting pressure on his neck "Canada you know you're cutting Oliver's air off, right?"

Canada sat up quickly taking the hockey stick as well "O-Oh um really?" Canada couldn't think of anything else to say as they gave him a look that said 'Seriously?' "What?! He asked for it!"

Oliver laughed as he sat up "Indeed I did."

Everyone raised a eyebrow at Oliver's calm answer "Okay? Well Canada do you want to go in yourself or do you want me to come with you?" Allan asked.

Canada shook his head "I think I'll be fine." Canada climbed over Oliver and out the door "I'll call you if I need you."

"Make sure you do Matthew." Oliver said waving his hand.

Canada nodded and waved his hand "Thanks for everything guys!" The screeching of tires told him they had already left.

Canada stood in front of the door and sighed before opening the door. "IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Canada eyes widened at the scene that greeted him in the living room "IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT CANADA IS LIKE THIS!" England held a gun underneath America's chin and England looked disheveled. France sat in the corner sobbing, he had a bloody lip and two black eyes.

America narrowed his eyes "Fuck You. You done it as well, you let Matty live with them because you kept forgetting him."

England's angry demeanour wavered "SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP!" He pushed America's head up further with the gun "NO I DIDN'T, I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO MATTY."

America smiled "I'm sorry England but you did."

England shook and dropped the gun it falling away from under his chin and he fell to his knees sobbing for Canada. America followed pursuit and fell on his knees in front of England and hugged him muttering apologise in his ear.

Canada stood and looked at the chaos "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" He screamed.

All of them turned towards him but France sat in the corner sobbing refusing to look round. Canada walked towards France and lifted his face, his teary blue eyes looked into his "What happened?" He asked softly.

He looked at Canada with sadness, "W-We were trying to figure out how to calm you down w-when me and England got into a fight. I-I realised it was going further than our usual quarls and I tried to stop him b-but, but.." France started crying again burying his face into his knees.

Canada patted him on the back as he turned towards England and America, he pulled America off England and looked at the other with narrowed eyes "Why?"

England shook his head and pulled Canada towards him, giving him a hug. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, France or anyone, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it." He wailed into Canada's shoulder.

Canada rubbed his back letting him soak his jacket "Why did you hurt France and threaten to kill America? Just cause I did it doesn't mean you have to do it." Canada said trying to lighten the mood.

England laughed a little "I didn't want to blame myself for your pain. But it is my fault. I sent you away to never see you again, I forgot about you all the time and it was my fault you acted like that. Everything's my fault." England said hugging him tighter "Everyone always separates from me, if I do it or they do it. I sent you away, France and me had a divorce and America separated from me. Even my brothers fucking hate me."

England started crying harder and crushed Canada into a tighter hug "I'm sorry."

Canada rubbed circles into the older mans back "I know you're sorry, and I forgive you."

England shook his head "I don't deserve to be forgiven, I don't-" he left his Sentence fall on dead ears as he continued sobbing his heart out.

Canada petted his head "The last time you broke like this was when Alfred left, but I would stop crying because by tomorrow you would have forgotten me." Canada smiled and closed his eyes letting a few of his own tears fall "You don't need to cry for me, because you won't remember me." Canada let out a shaky breath trying to hold back as many sobs as he could.

"No one remembers me, Will anyone ever remember me? I'm always alone and by myself, but for what reason? How does no one remember me? I'm the second biggest country on the planet for god sake! Yet...America manages to always overshadow me; or maybe it's my fault I'm not seen? Maybe it's my fault I get sat on by Russia, everyone mistakes me for my brother and beats me to a pulp because of it. I'm the nicest person you'll ever meet so Why am I so alone?" Canada couldn't hold them in anymore, he cried his heart out into England's hair.

England looked up at the sobbing mess above him, just like him a couple of seconds ago. He moved back just a little to wipe away some tears from his eyes "Don't cry lad,"

"Yea Matty, you don't need to cry. We promise we won't forget you and if we do you have permission to kill me."

Canada eyes widened and he turned round and slapped him a crossed the face "YOU IDIOT! DON'T EVER SAY THAT!" He screamed at a stunned American "Because I know you'll forget me. And I don't want to kill you, not ever."

America looked at his sobbing older brother, how could he never notice.

**I promise I won't ever forget you.**

America jumped at the sudden memory but willed himself to continue.

*Flashback*

**A sob and a quiet wail was all the American needed to hear to bolt from his bed to his brothers right across from him.**

**He pounced on the bed and hugged his brother "Hey don't cry Matty, your brothers here."**

**The words didn't seem to stop the sobbing, America hugged him tighter "You had another nightmare?" America asked.**

**Canada nodded "I-I d-dreamed you f-forgot about m-me!" He wailed.**

**America laughed "Is that all?! You know I would never forget about you!" America said patting his back.**

**"R-really?" Canada sniffled.**

**America thought for a moment then stuck his pinkie out "I promise I won't forget you!" He said smiling"**

*End Flashback*

Canada came back to reality and realised he had broke his promise all those years ago. With a guilty face he grabbed Canada and placed his head in the crook of Canada's neck "I broke our promise and there's nothing I can do to fix that. But Matty, even if it kills me I WILL remember you." America had started crying as well and crushed Canada in his grip.

Luckily the Canadian had the same type of grip "I don't know if you will or not because you always do these things, you promise to see me, but you never show up. But all I can do is enjoy this while I can."

America looked up and smiled a little "I guess that's all we can do."

France crawled over with a wince because of his broken ankle, he laughed as he pulled them all into a hug "We're all just a bunch of cry babies aren't we?"

England laughed and embraced his Ex, America crushed them all into a hug.

Canada let a smile grace his lips "Yea we are,"

*The next morning*

America stretched and yawned as he sat up, rubbing the sleep out his eyes he looked around to see he had fell asleep on the ground beside England who was in France's arms.

America smiled '_looks like their getting back together.'_

But his smile quickly fell as he realised Canada wasn't there, '_maybe he had left thinking we forgot?'_ That sent the American flying to his feet "MATTY!"

He sprinted around the house but he wasn't there, he eventually sat down in the kitchen after checking the while house twice (how the two on the living room were still asleep was beyond him.) Placing his head in his hands he glanced to the right and he saw a note and a gift.

He sat up slowly and picked up the items confused.

_'To my dearest brother Alfred,_

_By the time you find this I will have left, if you remember who I am then continue reading this._

_My thoughts trailed to our old promise and how to fix it, open the box and in there will be something that will help you remember me._

_I wore it all the time to at least feel you remembered me so I hope it does helps you as much as it helped me._

_I inscribed something on the back of it for you so look at it after you opened it._

_-signed_

_Your Northern brother Canada'_

America put the note down and picked up the little gift box that sat on the table.

He opened it and pulled out a small gold locket and opened it, he nearly burst into tears as he saw the little picture of him and Canada from when they were kids . They had made faces at the camera and Canada was smiling brightly.

He flipped the locket around to see a inscription

_'For a brother who will always be my hero.'_

America nearly dropped the item but pressed it against his heart and cried silently "I love you too bro."

* * *

><p><em>AN: OH MY GOD I'M FINISHED!_

_I've been working on this for like two months, so what did you think? And should I put another chapter in about what happened afterwards? Please put your thoughts in a review and any flames will be used for America's fireplace during winter._

_*Texas: If you're new to Hetalia Texas is America's glasses and his curl is Nantucket._

_-Signed_

_The Bad Touch Trio Girl Hehehehehehehe~_


End file.
